After Quidditch Practice
by averyy5
Summary: Ginny just finised Quidditch practice...and more. She can't wait to tell Hermione, but Hermione doesn't want to hear it. Rated M for implied content just to be safe, not explicit.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. **

**There really is no plot to this, just read and hope you enjoy. Please comment!**

Hermione was the only one in the common room. Dinner had just started, but Hermione wasn't all that hungry. Besides, she had work to do. The only sounds were the soft crackling of the fireplace and her quill scratching into parchment. Suddenly, the portrait door swung open. A flash of gold and scarlet and bright red hair ran towards her.

"Hermione!" Ginny collapsed into a chair next to her best friend and put her broomstick on the table. "You won't believe it."

Hermione put down her quill and surveyed her essay. She had completed two feet of parchment in half an hour and was feeling rather pleased with herself. She reached for her Runes textbook and opened it on her lap. "What is it?"

It was then that she looked up and saw Ginny - wild red hair windswept, prettily flushed, Quidditch robes rumpled, and smiling broadly. Had practice already ended? Where was Harry? She must have missed him coming in earlier, he was probably at dinner now. She pictured him - black hair tousled, glasses slightly askew, and that lopsided grin - and felt a tiny smile pull at her lips.

Ginny looked at her friend curiously. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly. "How was practice?"

"Practice was boring as hell, we only went through game plans." Ginny replied. "Didn't even get to fly."

"Really?" Hermione looked at her friend's messy appearance. "Right. What were you going to tell me?"

"Maybe later, if you're busy." Ginny blushed and bit her lip, still smiling.

"Come on, Gin." Hermione said. "You were the one who wanted to tell me in the first place."

"Alright." Ginny laughed. She looked around nervously at the empty room before leaning in. "So, after practice." She paused again.

"Oh, just out with it." Hermione said, slightly exasperated but smiling. "Everyone's at dinner."

"Okay." Ginny took a deep breath. "IjustdiditwithHarry."

Hermione laughed at her friend's gibberish. "What?"

Ginny laughed too. "I said, I just did 'it' with Harry."

Hermione stopped laughing. "What?"

"I know!" Ginny said.

Hermione widened her eyes. Ginny's hair and robes were messy because of Harry - not Quidditch. Right. That was logical. They were going out. But...

"So after practice," Ginny continued. "Harry told me to stay behind to help him put away everything, which I didn't get because usually we just use spells to clear up everything."

"And...?" Hermione said weakly. She didn't want to think about what they did, but she couldn't stop. It was like that one time when she was small and walked by a car crash. It was horrible and she wanted to look away, but was transfixed.

"Well we waited for everyone to leave. And then we went back to the changerooms, and I guess he wanted to walk back to the castle together. Only he came in when I only had my bra on so we started snogging and one thing led to another. We both wanted to for a while anyway. Oh, and we forgot to put a silencing charm." Ginny giggled. "Neither of us had done it before, but it was great fun."

"Oh." was all Hermione could say.

"You know," Ginny said dreamily, "Harry's the best kisser ever. Better than Michael Corner by a thousand times. And I feel - I dunno, it's cheesy, but it feels like Filibusters exploding every single time."

Hermione nodded vacantly. She didn't quite know what to think. She had always imagined kissing Harry, being with him, but the foreign idea of ... doing it...never occured to her.

Ginny closed her eyes and wriggled in her chair. "His tongue is just amazing. You have no idea what he could do with that tongue. Like, he was kissing up my legs and then-" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out her friend's voice.

"Oh, you're such a prude." Ginny punched her friend in the arm jokingly.

"No, I'm not!" Hermione blushed furiously. "Go on, tell me."

"And then his tongue was licking at my-" Ginny paused and looked at her friend. "Nevermind. It was just pure ecstasy. The whole thing. I've never felt anything so good ever in my life. I just want to marry him and do it all day."

"That is really gross." Hermione muttered.

Ginny giggled. "Only kidding. But I do want to marry him. I know he cares about me. He made sure I wanted to do it and that he wasn't hurting me. I can see a future with him too. I'll play for the England team and when we have children I'll stay home with them and Harry would come home from work every evening and we'd have some family time. And maybe he'll be an Auror and he'll be away for weeks but that won't matter because I know he'll come back."

Hermione turned back to her text book. Her mind was in turmoil. She half-hated, half-envied Ginny. Ginny was pretty, funny, and athletic. Every boy wanted her. And Hermione knew it wasn't Ginny's fault that she and Harry were in love, but she blamed her for taking away her Harry anyway. Ginny took her broomstick and got up.

"Sorry if I bored you." Ginny paused, then added, "Or disgusted you."

"The latter." Hermione answered silently.

"I'm off to dinner. You coming?"

Hermione shook her head and scribbled down a word. "I need to finish this."

"I'll bring some food up for you later then. Happy studying!" With that, Ginny bounced out of the room, still grinning madly.

Hermione dropped her quill as soon as the portrait door swung shut. What did she expect? The two were happy seeing each other. Hermione figured she must have fancied Harry since the day they've met. But Harry had never thought of her as more than a friend. She was a sister to him, for Merlin's sake. Harry would never like her, never hold her like he held Ginny, never kiss her, never share a family with her. And he would never, ever, ever do it with her. Hermione blushed at the thought of it and shook her head. She had work to do.

The portrait door swung open again. Another Quidditch player came in, his wrinkled robes draped over his thin, muscular frame. Messy black hair, green eyes bright, and the same wide smile. Hermione looked at him, looked down, then looked back up.

"'Mione!" Harry rushed over and plopped down next to her. "You won't believe what just happened."


End file.
